


Preferable Visitor

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Hospitals, M/M, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: A much more interesting person visits Sherlock in hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it, you would like him to be there ;)

  



End file.
